Atar
is a in the prologue. He is a minor character in the "Phantom's Death Capital" arc. Biography Atar is the . He is the deputy commander of the Holy Knight Order, composed of Angelic race knights. He is the substantial grand master, as the grand master Alphos does not fulfil his duty. The Angel of Flame and Justice Atar became the sword of Odis and cuts through the enemies of Elios. He is always patrolling the sky with his subordinate Holy Knights. And there are times when he gives power to human men, who worships Odis and acts as agents on the ground. The empowered humans also claim to be Holy Knights, expanding the realm of Elios on the ground. He is mainly worshipped by knights. History Appearance After losing to Kuroki, he had shaved his head and wore a red hair wig. Atar has a beautiful and fearless look. However it was ruined in various ways. Personality He has a hostile relationship with the Order of the Dark Knights. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :His superior. ;Kuroki :He calls him a monster. :He seeks to redeem himself by defeating Kuroki. When Alphos says he can fight on par with him in his Crystal Garden, Atar couldn't believe it and says Kuroki must of had under-handed method. ;Odis :The most loyal angel to Odis, he is too serious. ;Ranfeld :He has a rivalry relationship with the Daemon Lord Ranfeld. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat The Hero When the Dark Knight attacked Alrena's Temple in Holy Lenaria Republic. The Dark Knight was flying in the air space territory of Elios. Atar was contacted that the goddess's temple was attacked by a dark knight, and rushed away. At that time, the Dark Knight had already left the temple. Atar was leading the Holy Knights to arrest the Dark Knight. The Holy Knights detected him flying and tried to capture him. Atar witnessed half of the Holy Knights were knocked down to the ground in the aerial battle. The Dark Knight suggested him to retreat. However Atar refused, as Atar couldn't forgive the Dark Knight for committed the great sin of attacking the temple of the beautiful light goddess Alrena. When the Dark Knight drawn out his sword, the angels including Atar was surprised that he wasn't serious. Atar commands his subordinates to assault the dark knight and they charged towards him. The Dark Knight single-handily destroyed the Holy Knight Order. Before Atar collapses, he calls the dark knight as a monster. The Phantom's Death Capital He followed Guno's imp back to Kuroki. He attacked Kuroki and yells that they meet again, to which Kuroki doesn't remember. Atar reminds Kuroki about his desecration on Rena's temple in Holy Lenaria Republic and his defeat. The Holy Knights followed Atar and prepared to join Atar to fight Kuroki. Alphos stops Atar from fighting Kuroki, however Atar refuses to stop. He wavers when Alphos says Kuroki was able to fight equally with Alphos. He shows his shaved head, and claiming it is an expression of his determination. When Alphos suggest a truce, Atar protest but he reluctantly follows his orders. Abilities He wields a red flaming sword. He can gush out flames from his body. Development The origin of his name is | |Ātaru}} of 's . The author is considering to change the name. Atar became a gag character. References Category:Characters Category:Holy Knight Category:Angel